


Soul of the Sands

by HyruvianDoctor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Pre-Calamity, specifically a Gerudo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyruvianDoctor/pseuds/HyruvianDoctor
Summary: What would the world of Breath of the Wild be like if Link hadn't been born a Hylian, but as a Gerudo instead? This story will serve as a prequel, taking place pre-calamity for the most part (with post-calamity stuff happening later on). This is mostly just a way for me to explore what would happen in the event that Link weren't just raised Gerudo, but actually *was* Gerudo, and how that would affect the world and various relationships.





	Soul of the Sands

The sun was setting over the desert, a bitter wind coursing over the dunes as the land eased into slumber. The birds and lizards were all settling in to their homes for a cool and well deserved rest after a particularly hot day. Sand seals barked, herding their still-playing young into their burrows. The sun finished its descent and the hoots of owls began to softly echo across the sands. On a back alley street, out of the window of a modest sandstone home, shone a warm and tender light that cast the street in a soft glow. The world was quiet. Still. As if holding in a breath.

And in an instant, all of that changed.

A baby’s cry broke the silence, echoing through the empty streets. A moment later the door to the home was thrown open and an exasperated midwife burst through.

“BOY!” she yelled into the night. “IT’S A BOY!”

All through the street recently smothered candles were relit, and a few sleepy faces emerged in the windows.

“What are you yelling about, Naniva?” one particularly groggy woman asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Urasa had her child! It’s a boy! A boy!” Naniva responded ecstatically, short of breath.

At the sound of the word “boy” every woman in earshot was suddenly very, very awake. Cheering and shouts of joy erupted throughout the street, and some of the more energetic ones ran off to wake up the rest of the town with the news. The rest began flooding into Urasa’s home, congratulating her and pushing to see her little bundle of joy.

Sounds of laughter and merriment cascaded through the town as more and more people drew near the house, and celebratory music had begun to play and create an even more lively atmosphere. This was quite the occasion, and everyone was taking full advantage of the chance to celebrate despite the late hour.

A figure taller than the rest began to push through the crowd, crown gleaming in the light and fiery hair swaying in the evening breeze. All the women parted to let her through until she stood at the side of Urasa’s bed, eyes fixed firmly on the baby boy.

“Urasa, what is his name?”

“The Goddess has told me his name shall be Link, Lady Urbosa,” Urasa replied, cradling the newborn as his emerald eyes stared right back into those of the chief.

 _This is it,_ she thought. _This is him._

“Well then,” Urbosa began, attempting to hide her concerns. “I suppose we should welcome our new king.”


End file.
